


Praestagitio

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Sister to Jo, Birth, F/M, Original Female main character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird ass angelic ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Sara, a second-generation angel's life and the important events of her life in a large nutshell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter jumps around a bit but I wanted it to get to an acceptable point without being boring. Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel group thingy came from another fanfic but I changed the roles around slightly.

Upon receiving orders from a higher power, Gabriel started constructing a nest. It wasn't very often that angels were told to reproduce, but when they did, the second-generation angel was taken away and programmed by Naomi to become the soldier that every other angel was. But Gabriel was given specific orders not to let the fledgling into the hands of Naomi and her angels.

So he made the nest on Earth, in a small woodland in the middle of nowhere. It was relatively comfortable with everything he'd need to create a fledgling in safety and let it grow in solitude. Gabriel knew what he was giving up. Girls, sugary foods etc. He didn't want the fledgling being born with coronary disease.

Gabriel needed another two angels' Grace to complete the agonising process and he didn't know whether Michael and Raphael would help him. He highly doubted it. So Gabriel went to the archives to try and find some of the more peaceful angels, rather than those on the training field. 'Hey, Balthazar?' Gabriel tapped the angel on the shoulder and he turned. Balthazar was a good warrior and actually had a sense of humour, which he valued. 'Could you meet me here?' Gabriel handed Balthazar a piece of paper. 'And tell your most trusted friend to come too.'

He flitted out of Heaven and went back to the nest where Balthazar and another angel, Castiel, were waiting. Gabriel explained the situation and Balthazar seemed on board with the whole plan. 'Oh come on, Cassie, we're not technically breaking the rules.' Balthazar said.  

'They're more like guidelines anyway.' Gabriel mused. 

'Very well.' Castiel sighed. 'I won't tell anyone of this place and why we are here.'

'Good!' Gabriel clapped his hands. 'Now leave. I still have more preparations to do before the solstice, which is when I plan to do it. Capiche? Meet me here in two hours.' Gabriel waved his hand and the two angels disappeared. 

The nest Gabriel was constructing was fairly neutral. He didn't know what type of angel would come out of this. A seraph, an archangel, a cherub, a dominion, a guardian angel. Gabriel did hope that the fledgling wasn't a cherub. While hugs were appreciated, they were often too bright and happy. 

 

As the sun rose, the ritual was performed. Each angel gave a feather. Their most prized feather; the feather that showed their power and dominance. It would grow back, but let the angel vulnerable. It was a small price to pay. On the stone slab laid out to face the rising sun, there were three feathers. One was golden like the sun, long and sleek. One was dark as night with iridescent colours filtering through the strands. The last feather was slightly fluffier than the other two but was a soothing grey with strands of silver in. The three angels slit their wrists and gave blood, drenching the feathers in their blood. 

The Solstice sun started rising, young light filtering through the trees. Gabriel began the chant as the three angels started releasing their Grace. ' _Veni, Sancte Spiritus, reple tuorum corda fidelium: et tui amoris in eis ignem accende_.' The sky started to darken. The birds that had been chirping away stopped abruptly. There was an Eclipse going on. The results could be catastrophic, but Gabriel couldn't stop as it would kill them all. ' _Emitte Spiritum tuum, et creabuntur. Et renovabis faciem terrae.Oremus.Deus, qui corda fidelium Sancti Spiritus illustratione docuisti: da nobis in eodem Spiritu recta sapere; et de eius semper consolatione gaudere. Per Christum, Dominum nostrum_.'

Balthazar and Castiel fell backwards, gasping in pain. Gabriel felt like he'd had his organs ripped out and shoved back in. Slowly, the feathers burned away and vanished on the gust that swept through. In its place was a baby, covered in blood and shaking from the sudden cold. 'Shouldn't it be crying?' Balthazar frowned. A sharp wail rang through the woods and Balthazar groaned. 'I spoke too soon.'

Gabriel waved away the blood and picked the baby up gently. From its back were large wings, even for a baby. Two sets of wings. There were no feathers but the wings tried to flap from the baby's discomfort. Soon the child's wails dissolved until it was just staring at everything.

'Is it male?' Castiel questioned, peering down at the child.

'Nope. We got ourselves a little princess.' Gabriel grinned.

'How do you know?' Castiel asked.

'Because that is the lack of a penis, little bro.' Gabriel pointed and Castiel nodded in understanding.  'Now, she needs a name.'

'How are names normally given?' Castiel fixed one of his feathers, shaking the knot out. 

'Well, the parents decide on a name they like and then that baby has the name.' Gabriel said. 'Balthazar, wanna name her?' The angel looked shocked. 

'Me? But-' Balthazar stuttered for a few more seconds before closing his mouth. He held his hands out and took the little girl who was staring at him. 'Gabriel, what name did you want to give?'

'I was thinking something like Isabella?' Gabriel shrugged. 'Cassie?'

'Seraphina.' Castiel said after a long pause. 

'Uh, no.' Balthazar said bluntly. 'She just doesn't feel like an Isabella or a Seraphina.' He said quickly, not wanting to be run through with an archangel blade. 'Saraqael. It seems fitting.' 

'Will this fledgling be taken to Heaven?' Castiel asked. 

'Nope. We'll raise her here until she's ready to make her own way in the world.' Gabriel said. 'In terms of Grace, it'll be easier if we share the feeding between all of us.' He grimaced. 

The Primaries of an angel's feathers were what the fledgling would feed from. After one feeding, the primary would fall out and another one would grow back. It was uncomfortable to say the least. The fledgling would be feeding for at least two years. 

   


Second generation angels could have feathers of any colour except the main ones; gold, silver, bronze, black and white. So it came as a shock when Sara's feathers came out as black, fading into silver. She was flying at three once she figured out what the things on her back could do. 

Gabriel kept warning her that if she drew attention to herself, bad people would come. Sara asked to know how to defend against those bad people. So they started sparring practice every day. Sometimes Castiel would join in and get his ass beaten by a five year old angel. Balthazar preferred to watch and stand by in case something went wrong. 

Once Sara became eight, she wouldn't need to eat anymore. Her own little Grace would sustain her. But it was the night before her eighth birthday that everything fell apart. The three angels and the little fledgling were sat in the main room of the house, chatting playing some games. 

'Dad?' Sara said, poking Gabriel on the arm. Her wide green eyes staring at him.

'Yes?' Gabriel looked down at her.

'You-you said that if I-I heard anything then I needed to tell you.' Sara shifted uncomfortably in Gabriel's lap.

''Course. Have you heard something?' Gabriel frowned slightly and the other two angels stopped their conversation.

'The voices that are in my head were talking. It sounded private and I didn't want to intrude. But then they said they were gonna kill the abomination in the woods.' Sara said. The other angels exchanged nervous glances. 'And then they were talking about the location. The nest, here. Why would they want to do something like that?'

'We need to leave. Now.' Gabriel said sharply. 

'Why? There's no abomination here.' Sara tilted her head slightly. 

'It doesn't matter, sweetie. We still need to leave.' Balthazar said, standing up to pull Sara into his arms but she wriggled away and was standing by the door. 

'Is it me? Do they want to kill me?' Sara growled. 'Do you think i'm-?' Castiel stepped forwards and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

'We think nothing of the sort.' Castiel said. 'Now go on up to your room and pack anything that's valuable to you.' Sara nodded, left with a woosh and the three angels tried to remain calm. 

'Where do we go?' Balthazar asked. 'We can't stay here.' 

'We go to the other side of the world if we have to.' Gabriel snapped. 

'The wardings are up.' Castiel said. 'No one can enter if they do not have permission.' 

'But they can leave.' Balthazar said grimly. 'We should put up extra wardings.' 

'Anything we can think of.' Castiel agreed. He hesitated. 

'What?' Gabriel paused while packing a rucksack. 

'Hasn't Sara been up there for a little too long? She can't have that many items of value.' Castiel said. 

The upper levels of the house crashed down. The walls had given way to the bedrooms and attic. Gabriel couldn't sense Sara's presence anywhere and he began to panic. It was possible they had summoned her, but to do that they would've needed her name. 

  


Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel stood facing the seven angels sent to kill Sara. She was standing in front of Michael who looked amused. 'My brothers, what urged you to do this? To create this?' He gestured with one hand to Sara, the other holding an angel blade to her back.

'You wouldn't dare. You're a warrior, Michael. But you're not a cold-blooded heartless killer.' Gabriel said, raising his own blade. 'That child has done nothing against you.'  

'I tire of conversation.' Michael said. 'You three will be punished for your disobedience.' 

A flaming bottle of Holy Oil was thrown at Gabriel who screeched and disappeared. Balthazar snarled and raised his blade. Castiel got in the way. 'Brother, there is nothing you can do to avenge Gabriel. If he can, he will return. You must not make rash decisions.' Castiel implored. Balthazar put his blade away and wrapped Castiel in a hug.

A cupid raised his bow and shot both angels at once. With a wosh, they vanished and Sara trembled with fear. 

'Go away!' Sara yelled and they did in a bright flash of light. 

Sara waited at the nest for an entire day before humans came and tried to take her away. They assured softly that Sara would be safe and her father could come and find her. In the meantime, Sara was stuck in a foster home. 

   


The Harvelle family was kind. Ellen was strict but kind and Jo was two years younger than her. Sara soon realised that humans couldn't see her wings and they passed straight through her wings. When they started talking about Alpha, Beta and Omega, Sara was confused. Her father and Uncles had never mentioned anything about that. 

'Sara? Alphas are the more powerful people in soceity. They can be girls or boys. But more often than not, they're boys. Betas are a bit more common and they can be boys and girls. They're still respected as much as Alphas but they can't get people pregnant, only be pregnant themselves. And Omegas, well, they're like the crown jewel of society. It'll land you twenty years in prison if you assault an Omega, double that if the Omega's pregnant.' Ellen said. 

'What are you?' Sara asked as Jo curled into her side. 

'I'm a Beta.' Ellen said. 'And when you present, probably in your teens, it'll be uncomfortable to say the least. But we'll be there to help you through it.' Ellen assured. 

'Thank you.' Sara said and gave the hint of a smile.

   


Pain turned to memory and even then, Sara pushed those memories away to the darkest corners of her mind. Sara was sixteen when she presented as an Omega, something she was not happy about. Everyone at school would fawn over her and treat her like she was made of glass.  

Every once in a while, Sara flew. It was merely to stretch her wings, but it made her feel alive. She was flying all over the world and avoided anything dangerous. Sara was concerned about Jo and that hunter, Gordon. As she passed Mount Everest, Sara had the feeling that something was wrong. 

Sara stood still, arms crossed as Jo rain straight into her. 'What are you doing here?' Sara growled. 

'Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!' Jo wept in Sara's arms as they walked away. Sara spotted Ellen's truck driving at top speed towards them. 

   


Sara left the Roadhouse to travel, assuring  Ellen she would be careful. She sent regular post cards to Jo but hunted all around the world. Every Saturday, she would call from a payphone and the two girls would catch up. Once in a while, Jo would pass the phone to another hunter who wanted help and she'd give it. 

Several times, Jo would pass the phone to John Winchester who seemed determined to hunt down a specific demon and Sara agreed to help him look into it. Then he dropped off the grid which Ellen asked her to look into. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come, Holy Spirit, fill the hearts of Thy faithful and rekindle in them the fire of Thy love.  
> Send forth Thy Spirit and they shall be created.  
> And Thou shalt renew the face of the earth.  
> Let us pray.  
> O God, Who didst instruct the hearts of the faithful by the light of the Holy Spirit, grant us in the same Spirit to be truly wise, and ever to rejoice in His consolation. Through Christ our Lord. Amen.


End file.
